


Criminal Minds Imagines, Oneshots, and Drabbles

by jeweledleaves



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, More tags as I progress, Nightmares, Office Sex, Please feel free to make requests, Serious Business, Sex, Smut, Some Mention of Violence, Violence, club, everyone loves cuddling, office flirting, stabbing does happen, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweledleaves/pseuds/jeweledleaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Criminal Minds is wonderful and I love everyone at the BAU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Spoon (Spencer Reid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren't sure when you realized you were in love with Reid, but you couldn't help it any more than you could help breathing.

You yawned, glancing down at the paperwork currently tying you to your desk instead of letting you sleep. Just one more page. You smiled softly to yourself as you finished filling it out.

“I think I’m going to head out, Reid.” You stepped up to his desk, flashing a smile at your favorite genius. “And I know I’m your ride, so I hope you are finished with that paperwork, pretty boy.” You loved to tease him, watching the red rise so easily to his cheeks. You loved him, if you were to be more honest with yourself, but that was a confession for another day.

“Oh, uhm, Yes! Yes, I _am_ finished.” Spencer jumped up, steadying his papers on the desk. “And we might want to hurry, the weather is looking bad, and you know there is an exponential rise in accident risk under conditions like-“

“Whoa Spencer, I gotta drive.” You placed a hand on his arm. “Don’t worry, I’ll get us home safe.”

_______

Sometimes you marveled at how easily Spencer fit into your life. Almost like he was always meant to be there. After joining the team and taking his spot as the youngest member, it had just made sense to gravitate to him. His font of knowledge jiving well with your own love of information. You swore you could listen to him talk about one thing or another all day, something the rest of the team found ridiculous…or adorable, depending on which team member you talked too.

Translation: you really liked Spencer Reid, and not just in a friendship way, in a hardcore romantic way.

You wanted to date the doctor.

You sighed, cursing under your breath as you turned your windshield wipers up to their maximum setting. The downpour had gotten heavy. Heavy enough to quiet Reid, you glanced at him only to find him anxiously staring out of the window, awkwardly fiddling with his vest.

Poor thing.

When you finally pulled up to his apartment you were more than your fair share of relieved.

You gestured to your backseat.

“I have an umbrella you can borrow if you’d like.” Spencer just looked at you, an odd sort of gaze.

“You aren’t coming inside?”

“Spencer it’s a torrential rainstorm! I don’t wanna get wet, especially considering I still have to drive home.” You looked at him incredulously. What did he want from you?

“I think you should come inside, it’s dark and the weather is only supposed to get worse. I don’t think it is safe for you to drive.” Spencer finally confessed, after a good minute of silence. “Your house is still another 10 minutes away, and I could tell you were having trouble just getting here.”

“Spencer I-“

“Your safety is nonnegotiable” He cut you off, leaving you surprised. “Now come in, at least until the storm lets up?” His voice never faltered, his firm tone catching you off-guard.

You sighed, knowing this was a battle you weren’t going to win.

“Fine. But you’re going to have to feed me, I’m dying from starvation.”

“Starvation wouldn’t set in for several days. Although I didn’t see you eat anything today.” You handed him your open umbrella, allowing him to shield you both from the rain. He paused at the door. “You do that sometimes, if you are stressed, you won’t eat.” You blinked at him, nodding.

“Anxiety gives me nausea.” You sighed, pushing your damp hair out of your face. “This last case was rough; I couldn’t find it in me to eat.”

Spencer nodded, giving you an apologetic look. It had been rough; child murder was always difficult.

But if you let it consume you you’d be miserable the rest of your life.

That wasn’t you.

You smiled, leaning into him, hoping to change the subject. “But you aren’t supposed to profile your coworkers, Dr. Reid.” You bopped his nose with your finger, sticking your tongue out at him and darting into his apartment.

Spencer’s apartment was exactly like someone would expect, 75% books and the other 25% scifi merchandise. Such a precious baby. You heard him laugh as you ran into his kitchen, your stomach growling with need.

“Spencer do you even have food?”

“Er, Well I think I have some of those brownies you brought me a few days ago.” He steps behind you, his body so close you can feel the heat from his skin. You try to hide your blush, knowing full well he could read your body language. He looked at the open refrigerator with a soft frown, biting his lower lip in concentration. You caught yourself staring.

Damn him and his lip thing.

“Wait, I know.” He opens a cabinet out of your reach, pulling out a can, leaning his tall and lanky frame against your body for just a moment. “I have soup.”

“Soup?”

“Chicken soup, for the offhand chance I ever get sick. You know chicken soup or some variation is present in most of the world’s cultures, it isn’t just a wives’ tale, it can actually help you get better.”

“That’s it?”

“I’m trying to be more conversational.” He shrugs, a mildly embarrassed look on his face. “I bought it for if I ever got sick.”

“And that is why you are a genius.” You hummed softly, pulling out a pan from the drawer next to his very unused oven. “A genius who doesn’t cook for himself very often.” He rubbed the back of his neck as you opened the can, hanging awkwardly next to you.

“It’s easier to eat out, and you know statistically the number of oven fires from a gas stovetop is far higher than a normal stove top?” You turned to him, giving him a look.

“I think you are doing it so that I have to cook for you more often.” You stated simply, turning the gas stove-top on. He went to sputter out a response but you interrupted him. “Which is fine, I guess it isn’t too much of a hassle to spend time with you.” You patted his arm in mock seriousness. “Now go find something for us to watch while I make this soup.”

“X-files?” Spencer asked hopefully.

“Yes, please!” You had decided to rewatch the series with Spencer, who managed to have the collection, you grinned happily as his brown hair bobbed from his couch. To be honest, you were thrilled he invited you in, even if you hadn’t been at first. Being around Spencer made you happy.

A few minutes of amiable silence passed until you walked in carrying two bowls of soup.

“M’Lord.” You curtsied awkwardly, handing him his bowl, before joining him on the couch.

“Thank you, fair servant girl.”

You blushed at the term.

_________

The rain didn’t let up, you wondered if there was a flood warning out, although you never received an alert. You were curled up next to Spencer, his arm securely around your shoulder, soup bowls forgotten on the floor. You yawned softly. He looked down at you, his eyes soft, you tried your best to read them, to try to figure that one emotion you couldn’t seem to decipher.

“Time for bed?” Spencer questioned, pausing the show. You nodded, sitting up and stretching your arms.

“That sounds nice, want me to sleep on the couch?” You leaned away from him, your body comfortably falling onto the aforesaid object. He shook his head.

“You get the bed.”

“Spencer you are literally too tall to sleep on your couch.” You raised an eyebrow at him.

“But-“

“We can share the bed.” You finished for him, nodding at your idea. “I mean, we sleep next to each other all the time on the jet. This isn’t so different, right?” You could see Reid staring at you and you knew his mind was thinking of a thousand differences. “Only if you are comfortable with it.”

“I-I…O-Oh, yeah, yes. That’s…T-That’s fine. Just, I have some pajamas you could borrow.” He stands, offering you his hand, you take it gratefully.

Sharing a bed with Spencer.

Scandalous.

You liked it.

__________

You liked it a lot, even if you were curled up against a pillow on the far side of the bed, Spencer careful to arrange himself so that he wouldn’t touch you. Not that you didn’t want him to touch you, you did.

You fell asleep quickly, his even breaths dragging you down into your dreams much easier than your own quiet room normally did.

You had felt so right, even as he had stood, blushing at you wearing his pajamas, even as he had whispered a quiet goodnight to you.

And you were asleep, until you weren’t.

A whimpered yelp left the mouth of your bedmate, tossing and turning as you sat up.

“Spencer?” You began, your voice clouded with sleep. His face was contorted in pain. He must be having a nightmare. “Spencer, hey, hey wake up.” You gentle grabbed his shoulder, pressing down on it. “I’m here Spencer, your safe.” His eyes shot open as his body shot up, his chest heaving.

“W-Where am I?” Your poor Spencer.

“You’re in your bed, Spence.” You pulled him into your arms, letting his face settle into the crook of your neck. He wrapped his arms around you and you could feel the familiar wetness of tears on your neck. You rubbed soft circles into his back. “You’re safe, my love. I’m here, you’re fine.” You let it slip, so easily, from your lips as he trembled against you. “Do you want to talk about it.” His grip tightened on you, but he muffled a “no” against your skin.

Fair enough.

“We don’t have to talk about Spencer.”

You sat in silence for a long moment, before he pulled away, his tear stained eyes almost shining in the moonlight.

“I-I’m sorry.” He managed to breath out as you shook your head.

“Don’t be” You brushed the hair out of his face. “Lets go back to sleep, hm?” He nodded, laying down, facing away from you. You didn’t allow it this time, curling up behind him, your arms slipping around his lanky frame. “If you are uncomfortable I’ll stop.” You mumbled against his back, but he didn’t say anything to you at all.

You fell asleep quickly, for the 2nd time that night, pressed against Spencer.

You weren’t surprised he liked being the little spoon.

_______

When you awoke that morning, you were more than tangled in the embrace of your coworker. He was lying flat on his back, an arm hooked protectively around your waist, and you were curled into his side, your leg and arm flung over his body, clutching at him for dear life.

You had slept better than you had since you joined the BAU.

Well shit.

You knew he’d wake up soon and you weighed your options, did you untangle yourself from him or stay? If you detangled yourself, he might get it in his head you didn’t want to touch him. Which was not true.

If you stayed you ran the risk of finding out that he was the one who didn’t want to touch you.

You stayed, trying to keep your breath even, smiling softly when you heard him yawn, when you felt his hand brush your hair down, and blushing heavily when you felt his lips brush your forehead.

Oh goodness.

You yawned softly, feeling his body stiffen. You knew he’d try to bolt.

“Spencer I don’t wanna get up.” You mumbled, keeping your body securely against his. “You’re so comfortable.” You could feel as well as hear his awkward laugh, his body frozen and immobile under you.

“I’m so sorry about last night. I know it was completely uncalled for, unprofessional even, to expect you to stay with me after…you know.” His voice was still gravely from sleep. You decided you liked the sound.

“Spencer we all get nightmares, if anything I should be apologizing to you for disturbing your personal space.” Your hand traced idle patterns on the skin of his stomach exposed by his t-shirt. He sighed involuntarily.

“Y-Yes but-”

“How’d you sleep after?” You cut him off.

“I slept very well, actually.” He admitted after a moment. You nuzzled your face into his chest.

“It was the best night of sleep I’ve gotten in the last two years.” He was blushing, you could see it, and it made you feel guilty. You sat up.

“I…maybe I should leave, I know I’ve made you all sorts of uncomfortable, and today is our day off, so I’m just-“

“N-No.” He interrupted, grasping at your hand. “No, if you can stay I’d like you to. I-I was thinking, since you liked the bed so much we could stay here…for the day…if you wanted...Not like that though!” He covered quickly.

You blushed this time.

“Are you sure about that, Spencer? Don’t feel like you have to-“

“You said I was your love; did you mean it?” Foot in mouth. You flushed.

“H-Huh?” His hands moved to cup your cheeks gently, pulling your face closer to his.

“Do you love me?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

It was now or never.

“Yes, and I have for a long time.” His lips met yours, so gentle and soft. Everything and nothing like you had imagined.

Better than you had imagined.

It was short, chaste, and perfect. When he pulled away his dark eyes met yours with feeling.

“I love you too.”

You smiled dreamily at his words. He loved you. You allowed him to lower you back onto the bed, snuggling against him like you had always been meant to be there.

Maybe you had always been meant to be there.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reid is my favorite, my genius husband, I love him so.
> 
> Requests are a thing!


	2. You can count on it (Derek Morgan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew that Morgan would never let you down.

You hated clubs.

You looked around, catching Morgan’s eye.

If there was one thing you hated more than clubs, it was having to go to clubs for a case.

Right now you were searching for a violent unsub, a man, mid-thirties, white. He was killing women by stringing them up like animals and gutting them.

Wounds that suggested a sexual urge, he was impotent.

He also left a signature. Carving the word ‘whore’ into the arms of his victims.

Yeah, you hated this.

So now you were in the club where all four of the girls had vanished, on Thursday, the night all the girls had been reported missing. This was Los Angeles for goodness sake, the place was packed.

You looked around, searching for some way to pick out your unsub. There. You grinned, sliding beside Morgan, your partner for the night. The rest of your team were questioning patrons, you were looking for the bastard.

“I’m going to get on that stage.” You pointed over to the brightly lit area. “And I’m going to dance.” Derek glanced at you, furrowing his brow. Your heart fluttered a little at his magnificent face.

“Why are you doing that, babydoll? If you are looking for a good time, I can give it to you when we get back.” You blushed. Damn this man, this beautiful, glorious man.

“No, Morgan, I’m going to dance and we are going to catch the unsub’s attention.” His eyes narrowed. “Obviously he’ll be drawn to the show. Thursdays aren’t particularly intense days for the club, so he must be looking for girls who put on a show.”

“So you want me to find the guy while you get your groove on?”

“Essentially.” He nodded.

“Keep your eyes open too, if he gets agitated he may pull something while you are taunting him. He’s going to look sullen, angry almost, but also thrilled.”

“Gotcha, Morgan.” He grabbed your arm as you made to scamper off.

“Hey, be careful up there.” You smiled at him in return.

“Only if you’re careful down here.”

_______

You were as careful as you could be, you reasoned, as the song finished. You had put on a show and seen at least two men who fit the description of who you were looking for.

You stepped off the stage, the mass of bodies in the room having only increased as the night wore on. You felt someone grab your wrist.

“Excuse me?” You turned to face him. White, mid-thirties, as buttoned up as a church pastor, looking at you with hunger in his eyes.

The unsub.

“I was wondering if you’d like some air, you look like you were having too much fun up there.” You glanced around, hoping one of the team would see you, making brief eye contact with Morgan and Prentiss.

Good enough.

“Sure, I’d like that.” You half giggled, allowing him to drag you out through a side door, the dark alley putting you on edge.

Almost as on edge as the chloroform covered rag he tried to shove in your face.

Not today.

You hissed, grabbing his arm and twisting it. Even as the door flew open, Morgan pointing his gun at the man.

“Stop! FBI.” The man froze, allowing you to force him to the ground, motioning for Morgan to cuff him.

Another unsub caught.

Your adrenaline was pumping a mile a minute as Derek led you away from the scene.

“That was a risky move, pretty girl.” He had pulled you into a hug, drawing you against his firm chest.

“I wasn’t worried.” You confessed as he adjusted for face to meet his eyes.

“That ego of yours is out of control.” He commented. You laughed.

“No, I wasn’t worried because I knew you’d keep me safe.” You buried your face into his chest as his arms tightened around you.

“You mean that?”

“I do.” When you go to pull away from him, your eyes linger on his lips, then his eyes. You leaned in, pressing your mouth against his own. His strong fingers tangled in your hair. The wind blew around you as your arms wrapped around his neck.

A strong, passionate, perfect kiss.

You wouldn’t expect anything else from Morgan. When you finally parted, mostly because you had run out of breath, he was smirking at you.

“Dinner at my place when we get back?”

“You can count on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek Morgan, my smooth talking husband. 
> 
> Please feel free to make requests! I love ideas.


	3. Missed Dates (Spencer Reid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer didn't get to keep many secrets, you knew, but you hoped he wouldn't keep you a secret forever.

You gasped as his mouth met your throat, his hands trailing down your naked frame. His hands, they seemed to have memorized every piece of your body, one of his long fingers dipping into you with an expert ease, even as your own hands twisted in his hair.

“O-Oh my god, Spencer.” You panted his name into his ear as your legs tangled in his sheets. He let out a soft laugh, moving his lips to your own in a quick kiss, his thumb brushing over your clit. Your name fell from his lips as you moved a free hand down to his aroused cock. He groaned softly and rocked against your hand with your movements.

“Y-You know I won’t last very long if you keep doing that.” He panted, nuzzling your shoulder.

“Then I suggest you take me before we get to that point.” You replied cheekily, a blush on your face.

He adjusted his body quickly, his slim waist sliding between your hips easily.

“Are you ready?” He asked, always one to double check, something you found so endearing. Something you loved almost as much as you loved him.

“Y-yes, Spencer, please.” You were basically begging him at this point, a gratified moan leaving your lips as he pushed into you, his lips trailing hot kisses down your neck, as he captured one of your nipples with his mouth.

You and Spencer had been seeing each other, no you’d been dating, for eight months now. Weekend trysts at his apartment or at yours had become the norm. Almost as normal as him being called away on a case.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, pushing him deeper into you as he rocked his hips against yours.

It was so strange that you had to meet like this when you both literally worked in the same building. Him in the BAU and you at counterintelligence, a job that while exciting, often took place at your desk.

But Spencer had his reasons, you knew. It was hard when everyone in his office was literally trained to be nosy, keeping secrets had to be just as gratifying as this relationship.

Well hopefully not just as gratifying.

He was praising you, telling you how beautiful you were, how good you felt. You couldn’t help the blush on your cheeks. Spencer saw so much good in you, so much you didn’t see.

Your breath hitched as his free hand went back to working your clit.

“A-Ah” You arched your back, pressing yourself against his lean body.

Sometimes you felt like he must be ashamed of you, of the fact that you weren’t as observant as he was, as intelligent.

Now was not one of those times.

But dammit if you didn’t want to just be able to have lunch with him in his office, to kiss him at work, to hold his hand.

Your body tensed.

“S-Spencer I-I- “Your body tightened against his as you came, he continued moving in you, until he found his own release. You couldn’t help the giggle that left your lips as he rolled to your side, pulling you to him.

“And what has the princess laughing this evening?” He asked, his glistening skin matching your own.

“I think you lasted long enough.” You teased, pushing his hair out of his face and brushing a soft kiss against his lips. He blushed, a soft but gratified smirk on his face.

“Well statistically…” He continued talking but your mind was elsewhere.

Some days it was easy, some days it was hard.

It was harder when he was right there, just a floor away from you, so close you could run up to him any time you wanted.

It was harder when you intentionally stayed late, earning commends for your efforts, and for all the paperwork you did, so that when he snuck up behind you, you could grab his hand and follow him to your car. Even more so when that didn’t happen, when he texted you and let you know he’d be out with the team.

But you didn’t say anything. Couldn’t say anything.

You were in love with him and you weren’t willing to ruin it because you were being selfish.

He’d have to tell his teammates eventually, right?

_______

Today was one of the bad days.

It was what- nine o’clock now? You swore you had straightened everything in the office waiting on Spencer.

It was movie night.

You were supposed to watch the newest Star Wars, he’d seen it in theaters, but you had been working a case.

Your phone buzzed, Spencer.

He was telling you to go home, paperwork was taking longer than expected, you needed your sleep.

You sighed.

You did need to sleep, but that didn’t make it any easier.

You knew he was working one of the harder cases, women being abducted around the area. Being stabbed and left to bleed out in public parks.

Sick stuff.

You backed your bag, turning off the lights as you stepped out, walking down the stairs, down the hall, through the hallway that ran next to the BAU section, you tried not to glance in, only a brief look.

Well at least he was doing paperwork.

You smiled when you saw your friend Sarah just ahead. You called to her, knowing that at this hour the people in the BAU would hear you.

She smiled walking up to you and hugging you, whispering that she just couldn’t leave until she got a look at Derek Morgan, resident hunk. You rolled your eyes.

He wasn’t the one you’d been looking at.

You walked with her out into the lot, before she piped up.

“Oh, I left my keys inside.” She turned, to you. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” You smiled, as she walked away, neither of you seeing the figure approach, not until you felt the arm around your neck and the stifled scream left your throat.

Luckily for you, although you didn’t know it yet, Sarah had turned back at the door, she needed to ask you something, just in time to see the man grab you, to hear your yelp. He dragged you away easily as she darted back inside.

She wasn’t armed, she was a tech girl. She needed to get someone.

Meanwhile your struggling had died down as he tossed you into his van his grip on your airway making you lose consciousness.

Your last coherent thought was how ridiculous it was for you to get kidnapped in the parking lot of Quantico.

_______

Sarah ran like her life depended on it, although really it was your life. Quantico was almost empty, almost, the BAU was still bustling. So when she burst in panting, she wasn’t surprised to see so many pairs of eyes on her.

“H-He came out of nowhere.” She was babbling, even as Morgan sat her down.

“Whoa, whoa, slow down, start over, what happened.”

“We were leaving, this is Quantico for God’s sake, isn’t this supposed to be a safe place?” She was crying as the rest of the team approached her. “I…I forgot my keys, so I turned to walk back inside…but I had a question, it was something silly, when I turned around he had his arm around her throat and was dragging her away…I…I screamed and ran back inside. I don’t have a gun; I didn’t know what to do.”

At that point Spencer’s blood had run cold, he had seen you, just minutes before, laughing with this girl in the hallway. But she couldn’t be talking about you she couldn’t-

“Who were you with, it’s alright, just tell us, we need to know who.” It was JJ this time, coming to comfort the girl. And your name fell from her lips even as Spencer’s world came crumbling in around him.

He repeated it back, his voice so soft he wasn’t sure if anyone had heard him.

“What did this man look like.” His shaky voice was enough to make all eyes turn to him.

“Well he was Caucasian, I’d say mid-thirties. Driving a government van.” Sarah rattled off. “I don’t even know why she was still here, she told me that she had a date tonight.” The choked noise that left Spencer’s throat was all the confirmation the team needed that something was wrong.

“Garcia pull up the footage from the lot, we think this could be our Unsub.” It was Hotch, Spencer vaguely processed as he was led to a chair by Emily.

“You think he would really pick someone from the FBI, Hotch?” JJ again, her voice softer.

“He’s been devolving, his area has been getting closer and closer with every attack, we should have seen this coming.”

“I have the footage guys” Garcia, her tone distracted. “He’s driving a government vehicle for sure, and get this, he was sloppy this time. I have his face.”

The chatter took a backseat in Spencer’s head as Morgan took Prentiss’s place. “You know her, man?” His tone was kind, softer than normal. “She’s your friend?” There was long pause before the resident genius responded.

“We’ve been together for eight months.” Spencer’s voice was a whisper. “We were supposed to go watch movies at my place tonight, but we were taking so long on paperwork I cancelled.” He was aware that he was crying, tears hitting his hands, running messily down his cheeks. Morgan was staring at him, surprise evident on his face. “I was going to tell everyone.” Spencer continued on. “I was, I knew I should have done it sooner, but it was nice having a secret, and I thought…I thought she’d be safer that way I-“

“The girl works for counterintelligence.” Morgan interrupts. “If anything she should be keeping you a secret. Her job is probably riskier than ours.” Spencer knew it was a joke, something to lighten the mood, but he couldn’t respond.

Morgan stood there a moment longer, placing his hand on Spencer’s shoulder. “We’re going to find her, Pretty boy, and she’s going to be fine.”

He retreated to the rest of the group, looking at them with an almost deadly seriousness. “We’ve got to find this girl, and we need to do it now.”

“What’s wrong with Spence?” JJ asked, glancing at the distraught man.

“They’ve been together for eight months.” A collective gasp. “He was the date she had tonight, and he cancelled because of paperwork. “A somber silence filled the room and suddenly this case carried much more weight.

_______

You gasped as the man kicked you in the stomach, sending you rolling in the grass.

You were in a public park, that much you knew, although you had no idea which one.

He was looming over you, his knife shining in the light.

You were aware that this was the part in the story you hated most when Spencer was explaining cases to you. You always balked at all the fear the victims must have, the terror when they realize they’re going to die.

It was just as frightening as you had expected.

Spencer. You didn’t want him to have to see your picture hanging up on that board. Didn’t want him to live with that. You kicked your leg into the man’s shin, pushing your body up with as much adrenaline as you could muster.

You’d try your best to stay alive.

It was all you could do.

_______

It took him 10 agonizing minutes, 600 seconds exactly, for him to determine where the unsub had taken you.

“Here!” he jabbed the map, his bullet proof vest already on. “This is it, it matches the profile, a public part within the five-mile radius, decently wooded, somewhere you could kill a person in the middle of the night without being disturbed.” The team looked on, willing to take his word on it.

They had no more leads anyway and every minute ticking by your chances of living got smaller.

Spencer all but bolted out of the door.

It was all he could do.

_______

He was holding you down, knife blade pressed against your throat. He had already stabbed you in the thigh, and you had a fairly large slash on your stomach.

Both you could recover from, you thought, mind racing with pain.

But this, you could not recover from a slash to the throat.

Your vision blurred for a moment with pain. Even as you heard a shout.

“FBI!” The man above you stiffened, glancing at you and then up, before making his decision, he bolted.

You could have cried with happiness if you weren’t too busy with your wounds. Your eyes, you needed to keep them open, but they wanted to flutter closed. You heard the sound of footsteps, someone dropping down beside you. A familiar voice.

“I’m going to take care of you, okay?” It was Spencer, your lovely and perfect Spencer. “I…I need you to open your eyes. Can you do that?”

“S-Spencer.” You groaned his name as his tied something around your leg. “Spencer I’m sorry.” You opened your eyes meeting his gaze with your own. “I should have been more careful, I work for the FBI, I should have known b-better.” Your breath caught in your throat as your eyes closed again.

“No, no, you are fine. You couldn’t have known- Hey, I need you to keep your eyes open. “You felt so woozy. Your reached for Spencer’s hand.

“I can’t Spencer. ‘m trying and I can’t.” Your adrenaline was beginning to wear off, you could feel his hands pressed against your stomach, putting pressure on the wound.

“You’re doing so well; the ambulance is coming. You’re going to be fine.” The voice was disembodied.

“I’m going to be fine.” You repeated back dreamily. This couldn’t be real; this must be a dream. “I love you Spencer.” You squeezed his hand. “You can’t die. Please don’t die.” He was begging as he hoisted you into his arms. “I love you too. I should have told you sooner”

_________

You _hurt._ A sharp whine left your mouth as your eyes opened. It was too bright in this room.

This was not your room.

Where were you?

“What the hell.” You muttered, sitting up, trying to ignore the pain in your abdomen.

You felt like you’d been hit with a truck. You looked around the room, sterile, flowers in vases on every empty space.

You were in a hospital room.

Maybe you had gotten hit with a truck.

“Oh you’re awake.” A nurse peaked in. You nodded.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good, because you have some very anxious visitors.”

Anxious was an understatement. Spencer came bounding in with a look of relief so strong you felt guilty for getting yourself in this situation in the first place. He stopped short of hugging you, remembering your wounds just in time, so he settled for a forehead kiss.

Which was not enough.

Your hands met his face, pulling him down, pushing your lips against his.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered against his lips. He was shaking his head, his hands grabbing your own.

“No, no I’m sorry, this is my fault, you would have never been in this situation if n-“

“Reid.” You hushed him quickly. “Whatever you are about to say isn’t true, so please don’t say it.” You were so happy you were alive, so happy he was with you. He didn’t get to ruin the moment. His forehead rested against yours.

“The doctor says that the knife missed anything major, so you should be out in a few days but on crutches for at least two weeks.” You pouted.

“This sucks.”

“Do you know how lucky you are?” Spencer began. “When we arrived on scene. I…I saw him, and he had the knife at your throat.” There were tears in his eyes.

“Oh Spencer.” You all but pulled him into your arms, as his skinny body found its way into the hospital bed. “So how many dinners do I owe you for you saving my life and finally revealing your superhero identity to me?” He smiled a tremulous smile, a soft chuckle leaving his lips.

“None…just one night out with the team, they really want to meet you.”

“You told them?” You blinked in confusion.

“I think they knew when I had a break down in the office after Sarah showed up.” He grimaced. “They’re waiting outside.”

“You should bring them in. I think I owe you all a huge thank you. Although I have a feeling I know who did most of the work.” You brought his hand up to your mouth, kissing the soft skin. “Was he your unsub?”

“Yes. We…we caught him.”

“But not alive, I take it?”

“I love you.” You stared at him. “I know it is off topic, but I…I can’t keep waiting.” Your heartrate spiked on the monitor, causing Spencer to raise his eyebrow at you.

“I-I love you too, Spencer.”

It was Morgan who leaned his head in first.

“Hey Pretty lady, I was just making sure that you and boy genius here weren’t making sweet, sweet love in this hospital room. Wouldn’t want you to tear your stitches.”

The photograph that Garcia took of your faces was enough to almost justify everything that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost 3000 words of me being in love with literal genius, actual fictional character Spencer Reid.


	4. Office Rules *part I* (Spencer Reid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That Cheeky man child would be the death of you.

It had started with the hair. Spencer’s hair was just so…lively, and you couldn’t help running your hands through it. Especially now that you were the new office ‘item’. The cute crime fighting couple. The BAU babes.

Garcia had too many nicknames for the two of you.

Either way, once you had made it official, you decided that meant that his hair was no longer off limits. Which meant that more often than not you would, several times a day, pop up behind him while he was sitting down and run your fingers through his exceptional locks.

Without fail each time you did that his body would stiffen, a shiver would work its way up his spine, and he’d be pleased as punch -as you would put it- to be behind a desk, his midsection covered.

He needed payback.

He found that payback on accident. The second time you and Spencer were…intimate…his hand found the back of your shirt and with one simple ‘pop’ he undid your bra.

You literally paused what you were doing, making pretty hickies up and down his pale neck, eyes wide.

“Spencer, how did you do that?” Your voice held an odd sort of wonder that managed to perplex him.

“How did I do what?”

“Undo my bra?”

“Well it is simple mechanics.” He began. “You do know how to undo your own bra, don’t you?” He raised an eyebrow as you flushed.

“Yeah, but not so fast and certainly not above my clothes” You had smiled, pulling your shirt and bra off in one quick motion, which distracted the both of you well enough from the matter at hand.

Spencer made sure to file that interaction away as something of import, something to test.

Which is why when you fluffed his hair again at the office, he knew what he had to do to get back at you.

________

You were doing paperwork the first time he did it. Spencer slunk up behind you, and you, being a hard worker, did not bother to notice. Not until you felt his hand on your back and a sudden looseness around your shoulders.

Oh no.

He did not.

You blinked, a blush rising to your cheeks as you turned quickly.

“S-Spencer.” You managed to sputter in a whisper as he looked innocently at you.

“Sorry, my hand slipped.” He smiled, a cheeky grin. You couldn’t help but laugh.

You’d let him off the hook this time.

It turned out you let him off the hook more than that time.

Seven times to be exact. Everywhere from the office to the jet to the club you let it slide, each time slinking off to the bathroom to remedy the situation.

Until one day you didn’t.

___________

The office was empty. Well empty except for you and your wonderful, lovely, asshole of a genius boyfriend. You were both finishing paperwork from the last case while your lovely teammates had decided to go grab drinks, or in Hotch’s case go home to Jack.

It was just you and him.

“Do you want some coffee?” Spencer called from the break room.

“Oh, yeah, babe, just one sugar, okay?” You responded, distracted. You were bored senseless and almost finished. A cup of coffee would be a good wakeup call and-

“Here.” He set the cup down, ghosting a kiss onto your cheek. His arm slid up your back and ‘pop’ your bra was undone.

Your hand twitched.

Fine.

With as much grace as you could muster, you slowly removed the damned garment, even as Spencer returned to his desk. He wanted to play dirty. You could play dirty.

“Hey Spencer?” You called, smiling at his uninterested hum. “Catch.” You tossed the lingerie onto his desk, smirking at the blush that worked its way up his cheeks. His eyes shot up to yours, a hunger in them like you hadn’t seen before.

You had a feeling you were about to be breaking some office rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH. Spencer. My darling doctor.  
> PART II tomorrow, with smut. Good ol' fashioned smut.
> 
> I can imagine Spencer as like...eight different personalities. This time he is flirty Spencer. 
> 
> Next time perhaps he will be awkward Spencer, or kinky Spencer. Wouldn't that be something?
> 
> Sorry its like 3:30 in the morning and I am barely a person.


	5. Breaking the Office Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut continuation from the last chapter.

Your hands almost immediately moved to shield your cloth-covered chest, even as your face heated up. No, no you were the strong one here. You were not embarrassed to go braless at the office.

Spencer stood, still clutching your bra in his hands like an afterthought. He glanced over at you, seeming to be making a decision. He turned on his heels and walked out, clear out of the room. You gaped at him.

Okay, maybe you couldn’t go braless at the office.

“S-Spencer?” You called, to no response. You hopped to your feet, following him quickly. “Spencer, I need that back!” A turn. The supplies closet? Was he serious?

You pushed the door open, a squeak leaving your throat when he pulled you close to him, his mouth pressed against yours. Your hands moved to tangle into his hair as he pulled away, eliciting a soft groan of annoyance from you.

He locked the door. You felt a shiver of anticipation work its way up your spine.

“Is it safe, Spencer?” Your voice was a whisper as your hand found his. “Do you think we could get caught?”

“We’re the only ones in the office today, if we factor in the possibility that one of our colleagues will come into the office AND need office supplies we still have a 97.4 percent chance of not getting caught.”

“Those are good odds.” You mumbled as he tilted your head, pressing his lips onto your neck.

“Very good odds.” He assented, hands trailing down to your hips, cool fingers untucking your shirt and creeping up your hot skin. You sighed softly, pressing your body against his. His long fingers swiftly unbuttoned your shirt, and you crossed your arms in embarrassment.

He stopped, surprised at your action.

“You know; I’ve seen you naked before.” He makes an amused noise as you blushed.

“But not in the office, you know, the federal building where we both work.” You shot back, sticking your tongue out. “I can be a little self-conscious if I want.” He nodded, moving his hands back to your hips.

“Do you want to stop?” His breath was hot against your ear. You could only really manage a panted reply.

“Absolutely not.” You pushed your lips against his in a heated kiss, all but throwing yourself at him, undoing his belt with a familiar ease. You felt the soft chuckle leave his lips as he pressed you against the wall.

“I’ve always wanted to check this off my list. “Spencer grinned, his arms coming behind you to rest under your hips.

“Seriously? You have a list?” You snort, stepping out of your shoes and yanking down your underwear, tossing them to the floor.

“Yes, it is not uncommon for people to keep lists of where they would like to perform…you know.”

“Sexual intercourse?” You teased, unbuttoning his pants and sliding your hands into his boxers. “We don’t have a lot of time. “

“Actually-“

“Ah, no, no actually. I wanna finish this paperwork so you can take me home and make love to me on our mutually shared bed all night long. For now, I need you to fuck me in the storage room.” You smirked, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling his face close to yours. “Got it?”

“Yes ma’am.” His face was red, pupils dilated. He hoisted you up, allowing you to wrap your legs around his waist, using the wall behind you as leverage.

Spencer’s strength never ceased to surprise you, he held you easily, lips coming down to meet yours again. Thank goodness for years spent at the FBI, you reasoned. Arching your back against the wall, you let your hands travel down to his exposed boxers, freeing his already stiff cock.

“Someone is happy.” “That is the least sexy thing I think I have ever heard.”

“This coming from the man who once gave me STD statistics during a post-coital cuddle.”

He placed his arms securely on the wall behind you, pushing into you with a soft moan.

You sighed, letting your eyes flutter close as he set a firm rhythm, biting your lip to stifle any unwanted sounds that could draw attention to your very compromised position.

He, however, seemed intent on making enough sound to get you caught, something you normally found endearing, how could you not love Spencer’s soft moans and gasps? However, now was not one of those times.

You reached up with one hand, tugging the back of his hair sharply, intent on getting his attention. What you were not expecting was for him to let a sound leave his lips that would have made the devil blush. He pressed his body sharply against yours, increasing his ragged speed.

You stifled a moan dropping your hand from his hair.

“S-Spencer, we’re going to get caught if you don’t quiet down.” You managed to sputter, the friction of his body against your own causing a familiar tension in your stomach. He made a sound akin to a whine, so you did the only thing you could think of and kissed him again, and again, and again. The encounter devolving quickly into a frenzy of hard kisses and the sound of sex.

Your body tensed as he came, his body not slowing its movements, the friction bringing you to your own peak. You clutched at him, pressing yourself close to him as you rode it out.

When you came down you sighed happily, your legs wobbling as Spencer set you back on your feet.

“Wow.” You grinned, getting dressed quickly, picking your bra up off the ground. “All this for a bra. I ought to just wear a sports bra, no way to undo that.”

“Well, we wouldn’t have had to resort to this if you would have left my hair alone.” You blinked at his words.

“Your hair?” “You always pass by my desk and ruffle it.” You put two and two together finally, his blushes, the moan he made when you tugged his hair…Spencer had a hair thing.

“You have a hair kink.” You giggled, poking him on his fully clothed chest. “Which I will remember.” He blushed again as you kissed him on the cheek.

“Back to work, lover boy.” Pushed him towards the door.

“W-Wait, wait, is what you said about tonight true?” You paused, trying to think back to what he was talking about.

“Oh, making love to me all night?”

“Y-Yeah, that one.”

“I think so, if you can finish that paperwork fast enough.”

“Consider it done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. Sorry this took so long to finish and post.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Criminal Minds and there isn't enough fanfiction on this website to satiate me.
> 
> I have always lived by the "be the fanfiction you want to read in the world" motto, so here I am.
> 
> Feel free to comment -this gal loves comments- and to make requests. I love requests! 
> 
> I reserve the right to deny any requests I don't like/don't feel comfortable doing.
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
